Devil May Cry High School
by Venna Conqueso-Macarte
Summary: AU. Follow the story of young 14-year old Venna, the Daughter of Sparda.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just wanna clarify here a few things;

1) I might surge if I will compete my challenge I put up. Maybe, or maybe not. It depends.

2) I'm taking down a few stories because I ran out if ideas for them. Yeah. Go figure.

3) this new story is gonna be a side project, while I work on another project for something else. So, I'm not gonna be fully into it, it's just gonna be something to help empty my mind after writing the other project.

anyway, on with the story!

Prologue

Everyone knows who Sparda is. He's the Sparda, the legendary dark knight. Everyone knows him, and his wife, Eva. The fairest women around. They bared two twin sons, half human, half demon. And about two years later, they had me. Yep, that's right. Not many people know, but I'm a child of Sparda. I'm his daughter. And yes, I'm half human half demon, I have all the works: white hair, blue eyes, supernatural abilities, etc. I have a good relationship with everyone in my family, even my cousin, Nero, who's my age. So, pretty soon, Nero and I will start the dreaded teenage terror: High School. This school is special: only the best fighters or special talents can get in. So me and Nero already have an automatic scholarship. But it's boarding school, with a once a month visit to family, so it's not that bad, but it's in Fortuna, the village my dad use to rule over. Boy, now their gonna have four half-demons. Yep, my dad and uncle is sending both of us to Fortuna's School of the Sword.

Let's rock, I guess.

-Venna


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Arriving

I gently open my eyes, to see that I'm still on the boat, with my backpack, and suitcase, and with my brother and cousin right beside me. They're knocked out, and I find it funny how much we all look alike. Dante is sleeping, dead to the world, on The bunk, while Vergil sleeps right above him. Nero's under me, and with a light thud, I land perfectly on the floor. The metal is kinda cold. But nothing I can't handle. I look at the ocean, and think. I gonna be the youngest, even though Nero is as young as me. I skipped a grade, and preschool, so basically even though my bros are two years older, and sophomores, I'm a freshman that should be in 8th grade. My parents were worried, but, too late now. Nero has a similar case, as enforce he lived somewhere else, where his level was equal invent to mine, so we both started school late and skipped a grade. I think about how much each teacher will expect, or who my dorm buddy is. My ears pick up Nero waking up, stretching. Soon he joined me outside, gesturing good morning. I liked this about Nero. If I wanted to talk, I could, or if I didn't, he wouldn't mind. We watched the waves and sun, and the reflection. "You nervous too?" he asks.

"Yea, I guess."

"Well, at least Vergil and Dante can help us."

"If they aren't embarrassed to be with us".

"I don't think they will."

"Who really knows?"

"Well, it's family".

"But this is school."

"I don't under-"

"they have reps to hold up."

"But-"

"Well, I have an easy time being the sexiest guy in the school, so I don't really worry about losing my reputation. I just work on getting C's and that's about it." Dante was standing there, crossed arms, with the signature smirk of his.

"And I do not care for reputations, or 'reps' as you call it".

Vergil emerged from the other gap of the door, showing his somewhat smile, only for us. I smile, and soon, it's the four of us talking and trading jokes and random knowledge, like the times when I was five. The ship's captain soon comes to inform us tat Fortuna is coming up. Me and Nero rush to the front deck, and see a castle town full of bustling streets , in between the port full of boats. Vergil and Dante get our bags for us, understanding our excitement. I haven't been here since I was four, so it's been a while. I remember father's castle, and the snow fights between me and Dante. There was also Vergil's piano playing, and me singing to a few songs along, as his talented fingers danced on the keys. The boat docked, and we thanked the captain. Nero and I looked around, with eyes full of wonder. Vergil and Dante lead the way, Vergil gesturing hello to some townspeople, and Dante flirting every now and then with a young lady. We came up to the school, next to the opera building, and beside the church. In golden letters, on top of the grand entrance door, was the school's name and logo; Fortuna's School of the Sword: Where Defenders of the Future are Made.

Big name, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Talk About Drama

Nero and I were speechless, to say the least. Dante and Vergil leads us in. And, we saw many kids, of all years. We saw a father with his twin sons, and a grandfather with a pink haired girl. We saw a redhead chick who looked as innocent as a fairy, and a brunette with mismatched eyes. Her stare was intense, but grew excited as her eyes landed in Vergil. There was also a blond boy in green, with a sister that looks similar to mom. And another brunette with regular blue eyes, with two blond friends. And another redhead. And so much more of a blur of faces and colors. Vergil got us checked in, but we have to wait for everyone to get here to see the assigned dorm buddies. Then, suddenly, this red-haired guy in a HMDI shirt came up to Dante. "Yo Dante!" Dante looked up, smiled, "Joe! Sup bro?" They did a weird handshake, and started talking about whatever. Vergil was reading a book, and that's when the intense woman came over to greet Vergil. Nero left me I talk to this girl he thought looked lonely. And then I was sitting there awkwardly. That is, until I saw this boy with blue eyes and messy brown-black hair. He appeared young, and was a tall handsome teen. His smile was too die for, and completed his whole face. Now I was sitting there awkwardly, but at least I had something to stare at. Until I walked to a seat and banged headfirst to a pillar. And made a fool of myself. And shaking my head, the blurriness faded, and i see Blue-eyed beauty staring at me. Well, from afar. Corners of my eyes. Laughing. Vergil came and helped me up, ad those giggling shut the fuck up. Dante helped, and his friend, Joe was it? Well, he told entertaining to make me feel better. It was kinda effective. .Yes. made me feel better about the first epic fail of the year. Luckily, after about 15 minutes, the principle came to welcome everyone, and explain the rules. And it was a perfect opportunity to take a nap. Until Vergil woke me up, and urged me to pay attention. And I did, barely. "Students new and old, Welcome to Fortuna's School of the Sword. Now, for ids for new students, go to the west office. Schedules, go to east wing for all students. And for room keys, come to the front desk right here. Now, feel free to explore campus today, and curfew is 11:30PM. No one will be allowed in classrooms, and certainly no sexual activity with the opposite gender. Doing so will result in detention and notice to your parents. Continuous activity of misconduct will result in you being expelled. You may read the rules in your student handbook in your dorm. And we hope you live it here at Fortuna's School of the Sword." I hear Dante smirking, and kinda see winking at a few girls, who giggle in return. The principal, who's name I didn't hear, smiles, and slowly leaves. I go to the west wing to get my id, as the main and east are the most crowded. It's pretty weird. But whatever. So, I put on my best smile as they take my picture. I get my id and it's ok. Kinda. So, i proceed with the schedule, and it actually isn't that busy. So, I get my schedule, and i check out my classes. Styles, fighting techniques, weapons study, gun study, chemistry, music study, math honors and english honors. Well, kinda fitting. I sent my report card and all that crap, so they gave me my major of "Fighting" something, minor of music, and took account of my high school classes my jhs had. Meh. Whatever. And finally, my room key. And what do you know, the last three people for keys are blue-eyed beauty, and me, with his girlfriend. Well, i guess his girlfriend considering they were kissing. Everywhere. I look away, and towards the lady. She gives me my key. And I take my key, say thank you. I look back, and they aren't there. Probably getting some ass. And i go to the elevator, only to find that he's in there. Alone. Without his girlfriend.

Fuck. My. Luck. And start body operation of blushing awkwardness.


End file.
